


Простите, мой Лорд!

by HelenRad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dramedy, Gen, Missing Scene, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: У каждого в шкафу живут свои скелеты. Так стоит ли их тревожить?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от G до T





	Простите, мой Лорд!

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте в юмористических целях используется фанон, давно опровергнутый каноном.

Окна в комнате были скрыты портьерами, а четыре факела отбрасывали такие тени, что все собравшиеся за столом вызывали множество подозрений. Разнообразных и отнюдь не беспочвенных, если верить их предводителю.

— Итак, мои добрые сторонники, присягавшие мне на верность, — Лорд Волдеморт обвёл тяжёлым взглядом присутствующих, поигрывая палочкой, с конца которой срывались разноцветные искры. — К моему большому сожалению, я кое-что узнал и сегодня хочу поговорить о предательстве.

Слова повелителя произвели должный эффект. Его вассалы принялись с подозрением оглядывать друг друга, демонстрируя готовность немедленно покарать предателя-отступника, на которого укажет Лорд.

— Люциус, мой скользкий друг, ты хотел что-то сказать?

— Да, мой Лорд, — Люциус Малфой склонил голову в почтительном поклоне, прежде чем продолжить. — Я хотел бы заверить вас в своей бесконечной преданности и выразить сожаление, что это не я обнаружил предателя.

— Мне близко твоё сожаление, и я вполне разделяю твоё негодование, — на тонких губах Лорда мелькнула улыбка. — Поверь мне, у тебя ещё будет шанс проявить себя. Сегодня. Северус, ты хочешь что-то добавить?

— Нет, мой Лорд, — на лице Северуса Снейпа не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Разве что восхититься вашей прозорливостью.

Волдеморт кивнул, принимая откровенную лесть, и щёлкнул пальцами, отчего дверь массивного комода распахнулась, и за ней показалась огромная змея, скользнувшая на пол и заспешившая на зов хозяина. Август Руквуд принялся немного суетливо поправлять манжеты, явно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках — змея, проползая под стол, задела его ногу, — на что Антонин Долохов презрительно скривился.

— Предательство — тяжкий грех, — продолжил Лорд, — который отлично сочетается с клятвоотступничеством и заслуживает самого строгого наказания. Правда, Уолден?

— Истинная правда! — Уолден Макнейр кровожадно усмехнулся и добавил: — Я как раз изучал методы святой инквизиции.

— Очень кстати, ты нам ещё об этом расскажешь. Позже.

От улыбки Волдеморта веяло холодом, и его сторонники поёживались, отводя взгляды. Долохов икнул и, побледнев, прикрыл рот рукой.

— Что такое, Антонин? — ласково поинтересовался Лорд. — Тебя смущает Нагини?

— Отчасти. Она положила голову мне на колено. После Азкабана я плохо реагирую на такие вольности, мой Лорд.

— А я ведь не случайно позвал Нагини. Предательство имеет особенный запах. Ни с чем не сравнимый, — улыбка Лорда стала походить на гротескную маску. — Нагини поможет мне его распознать, за что будет щедро вознаграждена.

Судя по всему, присутствующие прекрасно знали о способах вознаграждения змеи, потому что их бледность приобрела лёгкий зеленоватый оттенок. Лорд медлил, внимательно оглядывая собравшихся, и когда градус напряжения достиг высшей точки, скомандовал:

— Нагини, девочка моя, ты знаешь, что делать.

Змея с явным сожалением покинула колени Долохова и выползла из-под стола. Звенящую тишину нарушал лишь тихий шорох, отмечающий движения Нагини и едва слышные вздохи тех, мимо кого она проползла, не остановившись. Однако когда змея начала движение по второму кругу, Нарцисса Малфой встала так резко, что её стул упал.

— Мой Лорд, я должна признаться.

— В чём же?

— В предательстве! — её голос звенел, но падать в обморок Нарцисса не собиралась. — Я виновна!

— Вот как? — Лорд выглядел несколько озадаченным. — И что же такого ты сделала?

Нарцисса достала платочек, которым промокнула сухие глаза, после чего опустилась на колени.

— Я изменила, мой Лорд.

— Кому?

— Моему супругу.

— Что?! — Люциус потрясённо поднялся. — Но как?! С кем?!

Волдеморт строго взглянул на Нарциссу и приказал:

— Отвечай!

— Так получилось. Со Снейпом.

— Со мной?! — теперь пришла очередь Снейпа ошарашенно крутить головой, расстёгивая пуговицу жёсткого воротника. — Но это...

— Было неплохо, — Нарцисса вздохнула, и её улыбка стала немного греховной. — Люциус, прости, мне нужны были дополнительные гарантии.

— Чего?! — Малфой походил на рыбу, выброшенную на берег.

— Что Снейп позаботится о нашем мальчике.

— Стоп! — Волдеморт с силой хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Прекратите этот балаган! После разберётесь, кто с кем спал, и как хорошо это было.

— Да, мой Лорд, — Нарцисса покорно склонила голову. — Я сочла своим долгом объяснить возможные недоразумения, и...

— Достаточно! Беллатрикс, выведи Нарциссу отсюда. И не возвращайся.

— Мой Лорд!.. — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж от возмущения позабыла слова. — Это несправедливо!

— Ты хочешь со мной поспорить? Несмотря на то, что сейчас я говорю о том, что разговоры о предательстве не для тебя? — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, открывая дверь. — А теперь оставьте нас!

Беллатрикс прикусила язык и послушно схватила Нарциссу за руку, чтобы вытащить её из комнаты. Дождавшись, когда леди покинут собрание, Волдеморт хищно усмехнулся:

— Женщины что угодно могут превратить в фарс.

— Бабы, мой Лорд, — услужливо подсказал Макнейр.

Малфой и братья Лестрейнджи одарили его многообещающими взглядами, увидев которые, Макнейр сначала втянул голову в плечи, а потом зло усмехнулся и, указав на змею, изобразил неприличный жест. Лорд милостиво сделал вид, что не заметил пантомимы, и постучал палочкой по столешнице.

— Итак, мы остановились на предательстве. И нет, я не считаю предательством глупую измену. Высокоинтеллектуальные индивидуумы выше таких мелочей. И да, Люциус, тебе будет необходимо избавиться от буржуазной морали. Если ты, конечно, доживёшь до утра — впрочем, это относится ко всем. Полагаю, сегодняшний вечер таит в себе множество сюрпризов, и мы раскроем все. Нагини, можешь продолжать.

Змея, о которой все немного подзабыли, напомнила о себе тихим шорохом, который продлился недолго и сменился поистине звенящей тишиной. Нагини остановилась между стульями братьев Лестрейнджей и приподняла тело, покачиваясь между головами Рабастана и Родольфуса так, будто не знала, кого из них выбрать для нападения.

— Нагини, ты уверена?

— Да-ас-с-с, — прошелестела змея.

— Отлично, — Лорд сцепил руки на груди и презрительно усмехнулся. — Почему именно ФБР?

Рабастан Лестрейндж, ставший бледнее собственной белоснежной сорочки, тихо выдохнул:

— Они неплохо заплатили. Понимаете, мой Лорд, после Азкабана дела пошли не то чтобы хорошо... Здоровье опять-таки надо было подправить... Вы же видите, что стало с Беллатрикс?

— Допустим. И для этого вам потребовалось торговать моими секретами?

— Мерлин упаси! — оживился Родольфус. — Никаких ваших секретов! Мы просто помогали возвращать деньги владельцам.

— За небольшой процент, — подхватил Рабастан. — В договоре магглы назвали эти услуги коллекторскими.

— В договоре? — изумился Волдеморт.

— Да, — Рабастан кивнул. — У магглов такая бюрократия, что нашим и не снилось.

Волдеморт задумчиво постукивал палочкой по ладони.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу этого так оставить?

— Конечно, — Родольфус сверлил повелителя преданным взором. — Иначе все так захотят. А это совершенно немыслимо.

— Вот именно!

— Мы готовы понести самое суровое наказание, — Рабастан подошёл к Лорду и опустился перед ним на колени. — Но наше сотрудничество с ФБР ни в коей мере не повлияло на нашу службу вам.

— Накажите нас, мой Лорд, — Родольфус оказался на коленях рядом с братом. — Любое ваше наказание мы примем с радостью.

— Хорош-ш-шо, я реш-ш-шу, ш-што с вами делать! — прошипел разгневанный Лорд. — Нагини, продолж-жай!

Пока змея описывала вокруг стола эллипсы, Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и перед ним возникла стопка самых обыкновенных папок с завязками, которые он принялся перекладывать, пока не остановился на одной. Лорд нарочито медленно развязал верёвочки и старательно разгладил колдографию Люциуса Малфоя, прежде чем довольно улыбнуться.

— Это, — Лорд палочкой постучал по папкам, — ваши личные дела. Я знаю о вас всё, а потому нет никакого смысла лгать и выкручиваться. И если бы я не читал отчёты Рабастана в ФБР, наш разговор мог бы сложиться совсем иначе. На примере братьев Лестрейнджей я лишь хотел показать вам, насколько важны искренность и чистосердечное раскаяние, когда речь идёт о небольших прегрешениях.

Малфой уже разглядел собственный портрет в папке Лорда и теперь старался сохранить невозмутимость, однако получалось у него не очень. Особенно когда Нагини сначала замерла у него за спиной, а потом коснулась плоской головой его плеча, заставив содрогнуться всем телом.

— С-спас-с-сибо, Нагини. Люциус-с, тебе слово.

— Повелитель, моё сотрудничество с МИ-5 никак не повлияло на безграничную преданность вам. Это не предательство. Отнюдь!

— А ш-што же?

— Я подумал, что свой агент среди британских спецслужб может принести огромную пользу вам, мой Лорд.

— И какую же?

— Я как раз занялся изучением методик их работы, чтобы потом использовать в нашей организации, — без запинки отчитался Малфой. — Я даже готовил служебную записку, но пока не решился побеспокоить вас, повелитель.

— Отчего же?

— Это достаточно сырая тема, а времени на подготовку было недостаточно.

— С августа восемьдесят четвёртого года? — Лорд улыбнулся с фальшивым участием. — Твоя служебная записка, Люциус, должна уже быть в нескольких томах.

— Мне не хватает академических знаний, — побледнел Малфой. — Зато, как вы могли заметить, мои гонорары неуклонно росли.

— Судя по тому, что последний составил сто двенадцать фунтов, ты предпочитал работать за идею, — Лорд откровенно веселился, отчего всем стало не по себе.

— Да тут всё ясно! — вмешался Макнейр. — Малфой снова куда-то вляпался и потащит за собой всех нас. Предлагаю его казнить.

В поднявшемся ропоте были отчётливо слышны слова «сука», «мразь» и почему-то «пидорас», на которое Макнейр среагировал слишком бурно. Лорд снова хлопнул ладонями по столу, прекращая начинающуюся склоку.

— Мне нравится твой энтузиазм, Уолден, но одной казнью дела не решить.

— Казнить и отдать Нагини, — Макнейр почтительно поклонился то ли Лорду, то ли змее. — Это пойдёт всем на пользу и укрепит моральный дух.

— Чей? — прошипел Снейп.

— Наш! — не знал сомнений Макнейр. — И тебе, Снейп, кстати, достанется Нарцисса.

— Что?! — Малфой выхватил палочку, запальчиво награждая Макнейра Оглушающим, отчего тот вместе со стулом отлетел к стене и затих, медленно сползая на пол.

— Браво! — Волдеморт несколько раз сомкнул ладони, изображая аплодисменты, и поинтересовался: — А по существу?

— Мой Лорд, — Малфой старался выровнять сбившееся дыханье, — я чист пред вами и организацией. Когда на меня вышли те магглы, мне просто стало интересно узнать что-то новое. Попробовать себя в чём-то ином, отличном от привычного.

— В чём заключалась твоя работа, Люциус-с?

— Я просто встречался с магглами и передавал им различные предметы. Вы же сами знаете — ничего особенного, ничего личного.

— Но зачем?

— Хотелось немного побыть разведчиком, мой Лорд, — Малфой склонил голову. — Готов понести суровое наказание.

— Я подумаю, Люциус-с! — холодно кивнул Волдеморт. — Возвращай в строй Уолдена, а я решу, что с тобой делать.

Малфой послушно кинул Энервейт в сторону Макнейра, и пока тот приходил в чувство, чарами вернул его стул на привычное место. Макнейр ошалело крутил головой и казался дезориентированным, но посочувствовал ему один Долохов, положив перед ним конфету. Волдеморт, заметив это, скривился, но не стал никак комментировать, обратив внимание на Руквуда.

— Август, а что ты можешь мне рассказать про дела в Министерстве?

Руквуд побледнел, но бодро начал рассказывать о последних решениях Скримджера и подготовке переворота. Волдеморт благосклонно кивал, но в какой-то момент жестом оборвал его доклад и ласково поинтересовался:

— Август, ты забыл о досье?

Лорд наскоро пролистал бумаги из папки Руквуда и, достав одну, с выражением начал читать:

— «Руфус, тучи сгущаются. Я предупрежу тебя, когда станет горячо. Тогда беги. Не оглядываясь и не жалея ни о чём. Австралия, Новая Зеландия или Мадагаскар — не хочу знать, что ты выберешь, но выбирай уже сейчас. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не регистрировать этот порт-ключ в Министерстве».

— Я всё объясню, мой Лорд, — Руквуд рухнул на колени и пополз к Волдеморту, покаянно бормоча: — Это не то, о чём вы подумали!

— Вот как? И о чём же я подумал?

— О предательстве! — Руквуд подполз к ногам повелителя и попытался поцеловать край его мантии, но был остановлен змеёй. — Это даже не личное. Записка — часть плана.

— И какого же? — Волдеморт не терял хладнокровия ни на мгновение.

— Я хотел, чтобы переворот, который вы, мой Лорд, поручили мне готовить, прошёл гладко и без крови, чтобы не смущать население.

— Кого? — Лорд озадаченно взглянул на Руквуда. — Август, что за бред?

— Это план, — стоял на своём Руквуд. — И по этому плану Скримджер должен был бежать, едва запахнет жареным, уступая дорогу вашему ставленнику, мой Лорд.

— Вот как? — Лорд недоверчиво прищурился. — Но что делать с припиской?

— Мне пришлось это написать. Для убедительности, — голова Руквуда склонилась почти до пола.

— «Целую»?

— Да. Это всё ради вас, мой Лорд. Ради вас я готов на всё.

— Даже подставить жопу, — похоже, силы вернулись к Макнейру, и он снова нарывался на Оглушающее.

— Тебе этого не понять, Уолден, — скорбно заметил Руквуд. — Это тебе не гиппогрифов казнить.

— Я бы попросил...

— У тебя будет шанс попросить, Уолден. За себя и чуть позже, — Волдеморт царственно махнул рукой, отпуская Руквуда. — Я подумаю, Август, что с тобой делать, а пока займи своё место. Вечер ещё не закончен.

Присутствующие старались не смотреть друг на друга, разглядывая стол, собственные руки или стену напротив, только бы не встречаться взглядами. Если судить по стопке досье, то каждому из них предстояло поделиться с коллегами парочкой скелетов из своего шкафа, а Лорд собирался стать их судьёй.

— Выше головы, мои сторонники! Не вы ли, вступая в организацию, клялись чтить её как семью? А в семье всё делится поровну: радости, печали, проблемы, — Лорд задумчиво нарисовал в воздухе несколько рун и, дождавшись, когда они истают, продолжил: — Нам предстоит не только взять власть и удержать её. Нам необходимо построить новое общество, в которое мы все должны войти чистыми, расставшись с сомнительным прошлым. Наше дело сейчас — вскрыть застарелые нарывы, чтобы ничто не мешало идти вперёд. В светлое будущее. Ты согласен, Уолден?

Макнейр встал и, тяжело сглотнув, сжал кулаки.

— Мой Лорд, я действовал совершенно бескорыстно.

— Ах ты ж, гнида какая, — не сдержался Малфой, но замолчал под суровым взглядом повелителя.

Волдеморт тем временем принялся листать бумаги из папки Макнейра, и по выражению его лица было невозможно определить, насколько он разгневан. Макнейр достал из кармана платок и, вызвав ещё одну презрительную усмешку Малфоя, шумно высморкался.

— Простите, мой Лорд, это нервное, — пояснил он. — Да и не люди они вовсе... так...

— Кто? — переспросил Волдеморт, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг.

— Да гоблины эти, такие твари, вы не представляете. А ведь, главное, жадные, слов нет. И подлые.

— Подлые?

— Истинно так, мой Лорд. Кто бы ещё стал высчитывать пеню за просрочку на один день оплаты? И что, суки, удумали — просрочка была в июне, на день, они тогда же насчитали пеню, а потом накручивали на неё проценты до самого Рождества. Я когда узнал, просто охренел. И что характерно, подпись мою эти упыри подделали... кровью... я тогда показал им...

— Успокойся, Уолден, — тон Волдеморта вновь стал обманчиво ласковым, отчего впечатлительный Малфой слегка побледнел. — Ты лучше расскажи нам, как вышло, что ты оказался в такой кабале у гоблинов. Это должна быть очень поучительная история.

— Да чего рассказывать-то? — Макнейр снова шмыгнул носом и без долгих предисловий бухнулся на колени перед повелителем. — Это совсем не предательство. Это наоборот!

— Вот как? — Волдеморт начал нетерпеливо постукивать палочкой по ладони. — И что же «наоборот»?

— Я действовал исключительно в ваших интересах, мой Лорд, — заметив, как зеленеют искры от палочки повелителя, Макнейр торопливо продолжил: — Я немного подрабатываю. Ну, там, если надо кого испугать или, наоборот, сопроводить в дурную компанию — это я всегда готов. Иногда я даже бываю в разных клубах исключительно по долгу службы. Ну, это музыка, танцы, красотки в перьях...

— Ближе к делу!

— Казино, — выдохнул Макнейр и замолчал.

Терпение Волдеморта было не безгранично:

— Продолжай, Уолден.

— Ну да, — поморщился тот. — Там ещё есть рулетка... ну, это такая хрень, она крутится, шарик бегает, потом останавливается. И, главное же, ничего сложного...

— Здравая мысль, — одобрил Лорд. — И как это связано с гоблинами?

— Ну, я рассказываю, да, — Макнейр снова достал платок и трубно высморкался. — Простите, мой Лорд, это...

— Нервное, я запомнил, — Волдеморт с отвращением отстранился от Макнейра, который попытался поцеловать край его мантии. — Продолжай.

— Мне везло, — Макнейр обречённо вздохнул. — Я планировал купить себе домик на побережье, завести хозяйство... и...

— И?

— Это казино держали гоблины. Конечно, через подставных магглов... И надо ещё проверить, насколько это законно! Они точно проворачивали там свои грязные делишки! Можно пожаловаться в Визенгамот...

— Уолден, не отвлекайся.

Макнейр стал похож на шар, из которого выпустили воздух. Даже выдохнул он с каким-то похожим присвистом.

— Ну и, это... они меня шантажировали! А я и без них не то чтобы совсем безупречный. В общем, я согласился вернуть деньги. Хотя это несправедливо! А та пеня — это ж почти сто восемнадцать галлеонов ни за что!..

— Уолден! — одёрнул его Волдеморт. — Почему ты не вернул деньги?

— Я немного поиздержался...

— Ага, — весело отозвался Долохов. — Танцы с красотками в перьях обычно дорого обходятся.

— Антонин, у тебя будет возможность высказаться. Не мешай Уолдену.

Макнейр тяжело вздохнул и поклонился так низко, что стукнулся лбом об пол:

— Мой Лорд, это вся история. Ничего особенного.

— Сколько ты им должен?

— Шесть тысяч галлеонов, — поморщился Макнейр. — Триста семьдесят я уже отдал... и те сто восемнадцать...

— Дешевле его убить, мой Лорд, — оживился Малфой. — Ничего личного, разумеется.

— Люциус, я до сих пор не решил, что делать с твоими играми в разведчиков, — напомнил Волдеморт и перевёл взгляд на Макнейра. — Займи своё место, Уолден.

Макнейр, ни на кого не глядя, поднялся и неловко уселся на стул. Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что не обратил внимания, как притихли все сидящие за столом. И было отчего! Волдеморт, нехорошо усмехаясь, достал из следующей папки листок и отлевитировал его на стол перед Снейпом.

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить, Северус?

Малфой с совершенно незаинтересованным видом вытянул шею, но, похоже, так ничего и не увидел, потому что Снейп накрыл бумагу ладонью.

— Я ничего об этом не знаю.

— Эх, Северус, Северус... А ведь я доверял тебе больше, чем Люциусу, Родольфусу, Рабастану, — Волдеморт обводил взглядом притихших вассалов, — Августу и даже Беллатрикс.

— И это совершенно обосновано!

— Чего? — Рабастан Лестрейндж возмущённо уставился на Снейпа. — Ты не заговаривайся! Наши дела не заставляли повелителя так огорчаться. Мой Лорд, мне он всегда казался подозрительным. Особенно когда снюхался с Дамблдором.

— Я его убил, идиот! — зашипел Снейп.

— Специально, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения! Но мы-то зна-аем!

— Уймись, Рабастан! — одёрнул его Волдеморт тоном, которому немыслимо было возразить, и холодно уставился на Снейпа. — Это копия завещания Дамблдора, которое никто не обнародовал. Почему он завещает тебе сундук с книгами и рукописями?

— Поверьте, мой Лорд, старик в последнее время был совсем плох. Кто знает, что было у него на уме? — Снейп старательно делал вид, что его совершенно не смущает Нагини, шипящая ему в самое ухо.

— Тогда, может быть, ты покажешь нам это наследство, полное бумаг? А заодно объяснишь, как тебе удалось его получить, находясь в розыске и не зная, что было на уме у Дамблдора, который был кем угодно, только не идиотом.

— Мой Лорд, я получил письмо из банка.

— Опять гоблины? — прищурился Волдеморт.

— Не в этом смысле, — мгновенно парировал Снейп. — Мне вручили этот сундук и...

— Только не говори, что ты его сжёг, — усмехнулся повелитель. — Не разочаровывай меня.

— Я бы никогда...

— Северус-с! Где бумаги? И почему я о них ничего не знаю?

— Мой Лорд, вам прекрасно известно, что мне пришлось скрываться. И, как вы понимаете, скрываться в компании сундука не совсем разумно.

— Всё-таки ты от него избавился, — Волдеморт улыбнулся почти по-отечески. — Или?

— Я его закопал, — быстро ответил Снейп.

— И где же?

— На тыквенных грядках Хагрида. Там его точно никто не найдёт, — Снейп явно был горд собственной сообразительностью.

Волдеморт устало прикрыл глаза ладонью и замолчал. Молчал и Снейп, искоса поглядывая на Нагини, которая решила устроить голову у него на плече. Остальные соратники боялись неосторожным движением привлечь к себе внимание, а потому просто замерли на своих местах. Даже Макнейр.

— Северус-с-с, — Лорд устало потёр переносицу. — А теперь расскажи мне всё это так, чтобы не осталось вопросов.

— Да, мой Лорд! — Снейп избавился от объятий Нагини и, обойдя стол, опустился на колени перед повелителем. — Я получил наследство от Дамблдора, что меня сильно удивило. Однако у меня не было времени, чтобы с ним разобраться, и тёмной ночью я отправился в Хогвартс. Сначала я хотел закопать сундук на окраине Запретного леса — там есть отличное место у большого камня, но потом заметил свежевскопанные грядки и устроил сундук там. Зная, как трепетно Хагрид относится к своим тыквам, я ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что никакой злоумышленник не доберётся до этого клада.

— Складно излагает, — восхитился Долохов, но тут же замолчал под недовольными взглядами коллег.

Приободренный Снейп продолжил:

— А поскольку у меня не было времени изучить эти бумаги, я не стал докладывать о них вам, мой Лорд, иначе доклад был бы неполным. Вам бы непременно хотелось узнать, что там было, а мне нечего было вам ответить.

— Дос-с-статочно, Северус-с-с, — Волдеморт покрутил шеей, испытывая явный дискомфорт. — Я решу, как пос-ступить с тобой. Позже. Чуть позже.

Снейп встал и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся на место. Даже Малфой не казался таким самоуверенным, как этот любитель кладоискания. Да ещё и Нагини отползла от его места, облюбовав следующей жертвой Долохова. Тот, впрочем, на эту роль слабо подходил, потому что встал сам, не дожидаясь какого-то сигнала повелителя.

— Да, я работал на КГБ! Так получилось.

Волдеморт разглядывал новоявленного агента с нескрываемым изумлением:

— Когда?! Ты же сидел в Азкабане.

— Мне это не мешало. Агенты КГБ — они повсюду. Я собирал информацию о дементорах, ловил чаек и посылал шифровки в Центр, — Долохов приосанился и доверительно добавил: — Конечно, я бы с большим желанием сожрал тех чаек, но я не мог подвести товарища майора.

— Антонин, что ты несёшь? — Лорд сверился с бумагами из папки.

— Правду и ничего кроме правды. Я счастлив, что наконец-то разоблачён. А вашему информатору это досье надо засунуть в жопу. Я покажу, как это сделать, — Долохов увлеченно потёр руки и принялся рассказывать, как правильно скрутить бумаги трубочкой.

Лорд подпёр щёку ладонью, устраиваясь поудобнее, и даже начал кивать в такт словам Долохова, поощряя его на новые откровения.

— Наверное, это всё же зов крови, — важно вещал тот. — Не могу отказать, когда слышу слова «родина в опасности». Тогда я беру трубу и становлюсь в строй.

— Зачем тебе труба? — уточнил Лорд.

— Чтобы трубить. Зачем ещё? Так вот, Центр присылал мне задания, я выполнял, все были довольны. Но потом случился побег. В тёмную ночь, на лодке, мотор которой постоянно глох. Мне кажется, ещё сверкали молнии, но это не точно. Но не бежать я тоже не мог, мой Лорд.

— Почему же?

— Потому что меня призвали вы, повелитель. И именно вам я присягал на верность, — Долохов потёр левое предплечье. — Я ни минуты не сомневался в том, где моё место. Но, с другой стороны, моя преданность вам может оказать медвежью услугу организации — это такое старинное русское выражение, означающее...

— Антонин, ты не раз объяснял смысл этих идиом. Ближе к делу.

— Ну да, к делу. Так вот, мой Лорд. Я, конечно, немного сходил налево, фигурально выражаясь, но в душе я всегда был вам верен.

— Антонин, какого чёрта? Какое КГБ? Его давным-давно не существует, — Лорд вернулся к бумагам, ногтем подчёркивая одному ему видимые слова. — Ты ничего не сказал про свою игру на фондовой бирже.

— Это было задание Центра. У КГБ длинные руки и куча преемников. Мне угрожали...

— Антонин!

— Мой Лорд, я готов поклясться. Когда я играл на бирже, мне угрожали пистолетом.

— Требовали, чтобы ты перестал? — Волдеморт постукал палочкой по бумагам. — Ты открыл четыре счёта, Антонин, общего остатка на которых не хватит и на скромный завтрак в отеле. Как ты это объяснишь?

— Проигрался!

Волдеморт взглянул на Малфоя, но тот только восхищённо присвистнул:

— Счетов должно быть больше. Там не очень сложная схема.

— Антонин? — Лорд снова взглянул на Долохова.

— Да не успел я ни хера. Только начал, а тут то эти из ФБР, — Долохов зло взглянул на Лестрейнджей, — то гоблины и Макнейр в перьях.

— Антонин...

— Простите, мой Лорд! — Долохов подошёл к повелителю, чеканя шаг, и привычно преклонил колени. — Чёрт попутал, но никакой измены не было.

— Ты просто не успел, я понял. Подумать только, ближний круг, мои лучшие бойцы, — Лорд устало потёр виски. — Нам предстоит множество дел. Великих дел! А вы все погрязли чёрт знает в чём! С кем мне захватывать Министерство? Проводить реформы? Я разочарован. Ладно, Малфой и даже Снейп, ладно, Руквуд — да чёрт с ним! — и Лестрейнджей с Макнейром понять можно... Но ты, Антонин?!

— Каюсь, — Долохов склонил голову, — после Азкабана я был слегка дезориентирован.

— И потому ничего не успел, — Волдеморт снова оглядел своих сторонников. — С этим надо что-то делать. Со всем этим. Наказание должно запомниться и оставить след в ваших душах...

— Хос-с-сяин, — прошипела Нагини, перебивая речь повелителя. — Прос-с-сти...

Лорд с удивлением уставился на фамильяра.

— Нагини? И ты?! — прошипел он.

— Да-с-с... у меня ес-с-сть долг... магичес-с-с-ский...

— Да с-с-сколько мош-ш-шно?! Кому ты-с-с с-с-садолш-ш-шала?

— Гар-р-ри Пот-т-теру-с-с...

— Ш-ш-што?!

— Да-с-с... он ос-с-свободил меняс-с-с ис-с з-з з-з-заточения.

Кроме Волдеморта, шипения змеи никто не понимал, но все пришли примерно к одинаковым выводам. Самым отчаянным оказался Долохов. Ну, или он просто не успел успокоиться.

— Всё плохо, мой Лорд?

Волдеморт не сразу понял, что Долохов обращается к нему, и вместо ответа просто кивнул.

— А давайте мы казним Нагини? — предложил Малфой. — Это запомнится и оставит след в наших душах.

— Я готов, — согласился Макнейр.

— И съедим, — мрачно добавил Долохов. — Это будет нашим наказанием.

— Это не так страшно, я пробовал в китайском ресторане...

Макнейр заткнулся, явно получив под столом пинок. Возможно, не один, но никто и ничем себя не выдал: лица присутствующих несли на себе печать покорности и некоего просветления. Лорд ошарашенно разглядывал вассалов, явно не находя слов, и в конце концов обратился к змее:

— Нагини, ты-с-с это виделас-с-с? Бес-с-с меня они-с-с-с тебя рас-с-стерс-с-сают.

— А давай-с-с я их с-с-с-ссъем?

— Ещ-щ-щё не время-с-с-с... надо с-с-сахватить Минис-с-стерс-с-ство... влас-с-сть...

Вассалы почтительно внимали речам повелителя, и близко не понимая их сути, но это не избавило их от гнева Волдеморта.

— Я чую вину, — тихо начал он. — Воздух насквозь провонял виной. Я разочарован... О, как же я разочарован!..

Искры из палочки Волдеморта стремительно зеленели. Казалось, ещё миг — и произойдёт страшное...

***

— Гарри! Гарри, проснись! Ну пожалуйста! Гарри...

Гарри Поттер открыл глаза и, хватая воздух ртом, резко сел на кровати. За окном едва брезжил рассвет, в свете которого перепуганные лица друзей казались мертвенно-серыми.

— Гарри, что случилось? Опять кошмар? — Гермиона кусала губы и неосознанно дёргала за рукав Рона.

— Всё хорошо, дружище, это мы, — Рон облизнул пересохшие губы. — Ты опять видел его глазами? Что он делал?

— Собирается захватить Министерство, — Гарри с благодарностью принял от Гермионы стакан воды и с жадностью осушил его.

— Ни фига ж себе! А ещё что? — продолжал допытываться Рон.

— Дамблдор оставил Снейпу наследство, у Нагини передо мной магический долг, Руквуд целуется со Скримджером, — Гарри перевёл дыханье. — Эти Пожиратели смерти все чокнутые, с приветом, — он постучал себя по виску.

— Гарри, успокойся, — Гермиона хладнокровно сложила руки на груди. — Рассказывай по порядку.

— Ну, они все там для кого-то шпионят... Не для Волдеморта, представляете? А самое главное, у Снейпа там есть любовница!

— Фу! — скривился Рон. — Какие они там все извращенцы!

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — согласился Гарри.

Некоторых вещей точно лучше не представлять.


End file.
